


Defender

by Sfseven



Series: Just You and Me [4]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sfseven/pseuds/Sfseven
Summary: Sam is babysitting Kristina and Molly. When Ric comes home alone, things quickly go from uneasy to very very bad.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan
Series: Just You and Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910308
Comments: 3





	Defender

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a while since I've posted for General Hospital. I've just found it hard to be inspired by the show lately, especially with what they've been doing to the couple in the actual show. It made me not as happy with what I was writing. I still love 'Loss' and 'Name Change', but I don't think they're my best. But I've had this story marinating in my head for a little while, so I'm pretty happy about it.
> 
> This story takes place a couple years after 'Loss'.

Sam felt the tears falling down her face, her throat was closing up. She tried to fight them, she really tried, but she just couldn’t help it. Her hands clenched into fists, tightening around the fabric of her shirt. She felt a hand loosen up her fingers before intertwining hers with theirs. The person’s arm settled around her shoulder and pulled her close.

“Why do you keep watching this movie if it makes you cry like this? Jason asked with a soft kiss on the top of her head. Sam wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

“It’s a great movie. A classic,” she replied.

“A classic that makes you cry every time we watch it.” Sam rolled her eyes and motioned to the television in front of them.

“Of course I’m crying. It’s the saddest part of ‘Gone with The Wind’!” Jason laughed softly and pulled her close to him.

“I know that. I just don’t know why we keep watching it.”

“It’s good to have a good cry once in a while. Even if you don’t need one.”

“You don’t, right? Need one?” Sam sat up and turned to face the blond man. She could see the slight fear and insecurity in his eyes. She smiled and stroked his cheek.

“No. I am extremely happy with you. My mom seems to have finally accepted that I’m not going to college. I have two amazing sisters. I’m great.” Relief flooded her boyfriend’s eyes.

“I’m glad. You make me happy too.” She leaned in and kissed him. He happily reciprocated. Taking her face in one hand while the other moved to her hip. Sam felt electricity and heat shooting down her spine. After a few more kisses she pulled away.

“As much as I’m loving this,” Sam breathed out. “We’re in charge of Kristina and Molly tonight. And I’m definitely not having sex on my mom’s couch.” Jason looked a little disappointed but nodded his head.

“Yeah, you’re right. Your mom tolerates me on a good day. I hate to think her opinion of me if she found us having sex in her house.” Sam chuckled and patted Jason’s chest.

“That would definitely be bad. Especially considering you’re not even supposed to be here right now.” Sam had been ecstatic when her mom asked her to babysit her sisters. Alexis and Ric were attending some fancy party for the mayor. As the District Attorney, Alexis Davis was obviously invited. Her mom hadn’t specifically said that Jason couldn’t be there, but she knew her opinion of him. He only came after Kristina and Molly had gone to sleep to keep her company. “But we don’t really have to worry about it. They shouldn’t be back for another couple hours. I’m more worried if Kristina wakes up and comes here to find me. My mom would definitely find out about that eventually and I would never live it down.”

“Probably not.” Sam settled back under Jason’s arm and turned back to the movie. Half-an-hour later they heard a car coming up the driveway.

“Shit! What are they doing here so early?” Sam whispered. She stood up and pulled Jason to his feet. “Go hide in my room.”

“What?”

“Go hide in my room! They can’t find you here.”

“Is it still your room if you’re living with me?”

“Considering a bunch of my shit is still in there, I’m gonna go with yes. Now move! I’ll meet you by the car when I’m done with my mom.” Jason nodded his head and scurried off to her room. Just as he was out of the room Sam heard someone fumbling with the door. It finally opened and Ric fell through, stumbling into the house. Sam tried to make herself look as natural as possible, but couldn’t help staring at the man. Ric closed the door and looked up, his gaze stopping on her.

“Helllloooo Sam.” He had obviously had a little too much to drink. He wasn’t slurring or completely out of it, but he definitely wasn’t sober either.

“Hi, Ric. I wasn’t expecting you guys back so early. Is mom still in the car?” Ric walked over and leaned on the side of the couch.

“Nope, I’m here by myself.”

“You drove like that?”

“Like what? I had a little bit to drink, but I’m still sober enough to drive.”

“It doesn’t really look like it.”

“God,” Ric scoffed, stumbling over to the drink cart and pouring a glass of scotch. “You sound just like your mother. She actually told me I should leave before I embarrass myself. Can you believe that?” He drank the glass in one huge gulp before pouring himself another.

“Are you sure you should be drinking that?”

“Yes. I can drink if I want to. I’m an adult man.”

“I know. You can make your own decisions. I was just worried.” Ric drank the glass and placed it back on the cart. He then made his way to the couch and plopped next to her.

“I used to think you were overreacting when you would say that your mom was trying to make decisions for you. But now I think you were probably right.”

“She does likes to be in control.” Sam wasn’t sure what to do. She didn’t really like Ric, but she’d never seen him like this. She wasn’t sure whether to call her mom or just placate him until he passed out. She figured the latter would be a better idea. Her mom could deal with him when she got home, no need to ruin her night with Ric problems any further than Ric implied it had been.

“Right? She just has to control everything. She needs to fit everyone and everything into these perfect boxes.”

“You knew all that before you married her.”

“But she wasn’t doing it to me! It was just you and sometimes Kristina. I’ve just felt so suffocated lately. I want to let loose and do something just for fun.”

“And you should be able to do that. Just tell your wife. Explain it to her.” Sam figured that was pretty good advice. It was similar to the advice she had given to Jason the night they met, and the advice Jason had given back to her after Danny’s death. Though she knew her mother could be a hard person to convince, she was confident that if Ric told her he needed a break she would understand. Well, mostly confident. As she snapped out of her thoughts she turned to Ric and saw that he was staring at her. It was creeping her out. She’d seen him stare at her like that before, but it was always when she was on the other side of the room. And the second she noticed it he would look away. Now she was looking right at him, and he hadn’t turned his gaze.

“You’re beautiful. Do you know that?” Sam instinctually leaned away from him.

“Thanks.” If he was any other guy, she probably would have slapped him or violently pushed him away from her. But the last thing she needed was her mom on her about slapping her husband. Plus, she was worried that might wake him up instead of allowing him to pass out. And if Kristina walked in at the wrong moment, it would be a whole other problem.

“No, really. Like so gorgeous.” Ric leaned closer to her, looking at her lips. Sam stood up quickly, causing him to fall forward on the couch.

“Okay. I think it’s time you went to bed.” Sam advised. “You should sleep this off. Alexis could be here any minute.” She walked around to the back of the couch, putting something in between him and her. Ric pulled himself up so he was standing.

“She won’t come home until the end of the thing. Keeping up appearances and everything.” Ric explained. Sam hated that he was probably right. The only comfort she had was that Jason should be in the other room. Unless he had figured she had decided to stay the night and he had left. But he wouldn’t do that… right?

“Either way. You should go to bed now. The sooner you go to sleep the easier tomorrow will be.”

“I just want to take your advice. Lose control a little.” Ric stalked around couch.

“That’s not what I said. I said you should talk to your wife about it. My mom.” Sam backed away, trying to keep distance between them. She was praying that he would snap out of this. Realize that he was married. That he was technically her stepfather. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him.

“Same difference.”

“Let me go, Ric.” Sam started pulling away from him, attempting to get out of his grasp.

“Come on, Sam. I’ve been watching you. The tight pants and shirts you wear. The high boots with the heels.” He maneuvered her so that she was between him and the back of the couch. “You’re trying to get my attention. Well, now you have it.”

“I wasn’t trying to get anyone’s attention, especially not yours. Now let me go or I’ll scream.” Ric’s hand shot over her mouth with speed she didn’t realize he had in this state.

“We don’t want that. We should let Kristina and Molly sleep in peace.” She scolded herself for being so stupid. She had revealed her hand and now she was trapped. He spun her around so her back was against his front and started unbuttoning her pants. She continued to try and push him off, she just needed one second. One second to scream and hopefully Jason would hear her. She looked around frantically for something to help her. She focused on the lamp on the table next to the couch. Maybe a crash would be enough. She reached out for it, trying to extend her arm out as far as it could go. The feel of Ric’s rough hand going down her pants and feel her over her underwear made her want to puke. It was no use. The lamp was too far. She went back to her original plan and tried to get his hand off her mouth. Scratching and pulling at it. Relief filled her body when his other hand left her pants, but she went rigid again as it went under her shirt. He began to grope her breast as he grinded into from behind.

Tears filled her eyes for the second time that night. She wished she could go back to the first time. When her largest worry was her mom finding Jason in the house. When the reason she was crying was Scarlett O’Hara and not her stepfather trying to rape her. She tried to pry his hand off of her face, but he had an iron grip that wasn’t moving. She felt him trying to slip a knee in between her legs, but she wouldn’t let him. She clenched her legs as tightly as she could. If she couldn’t take his hand off herself then she would make him remove it.

She felt her heart break when after a strong thrust forward his knee pushed between her legs, forcing them slightly open. He groaned in happiness as she cried in defeat. She could feel his arousal pushing against her. The thought that this was really happening seemed to be the only thing her brain could produce. His hand went to the back of her jeans and he tugged down. The denim barely moved. Suddenly, she had hope again. She pushed herself as close to the couch as possible and held onto her jeans with her hands, refusing to let him pull them down. He tugged on them again. And again. But each time they didn’t move and inch. He growled in frustration and took both hands and roughly pulled again. This time they went down, giving him access to her. But now she had her second.

“Jason!” She screamed. “Jason! Help me!” Ric quickly grabbed her by the back of the throat and pushed her down until she was folded over the couch, her head pressed into the back cushions. She couldn’t breathe and started scratching at the hand holding her down.

“Shut up! Shut! Up!” Ric screamed. She heard the front door burst open and suddenly Ric wasn’t on her anymore. Sam turned and saw Jason throwing Ric to the side towards the door he had just erupted through. When she looked further back, she saw her mother standing in the doorway. She was holding onto the door frame with one hand, looking as though that was the only thing keeping her standing. Her other hand was over her mouth as she stared at Ric with disbelief in her eyes.

“Mom?” Sam softly questioned. Her mother’s eyes darted to her daughter. She immediately rushed over and collected Sam in her arms.

“My baby.” Alexis whispered as she held tightly onto Sam. She kissed her head at least five times before finally pulling away. She kept one hand cupping Sam’s cheek as she inspected the state of her daughter. Sam saw her heart breaking the further she looked. “Come here. Let’s go over here.” Alexis tried to pull her over to the side, away from Ric, but Same heard violent grunts. She looked around her mother and saw Jason pinning Ric down as he punched him.

“Jason!” She pulled her jeans up and rushed over to the blond man. She grabbed his fist as he bought it down for another blow, and he froze. He easily could have overpowered her and continued to punch the man below him, but he froze. He was staring at Ric, breathing heavily. “Jason, he’s out. He’s unconscious. You can stop now.” He stayed there for a few more seconds before pushing off the beaten man and standing up. He immediately turned and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Sam happily accepted his embrace. His arms surrounded her. They made her feel safe. They made her feel protected.

She felt his lips on her head. Her arms were squished between them, but she didn’t care. She held onto his shirt for dear life. More tears fell down her face. But these were one’s of relief instead of fear. Jason started walking them somewhere, but she didn’t care where they went. She trusted him. She felt him sit down and followed him. He pulled her into her lap.

“I’m going to call the police.” Her mother said behind her. Sam felt Jason tense. She knew what he was thinking. He wanted to call Sonny and have him and his guys take care of it. Make sure Ric suffered. But Alexis would never allow that. Even if she did there was no guarantee that Sonny would punish his younger brother. He hadn’t when Carly was the one who had been attacked. Why would Sam be any different?

Sam pulled her face away from his shirt, turning slightly so her ear was against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. The steady strong beat of her boyfriend’s heart calmed her. He was still tense so she stroked his chest, trying to calm him down.

“I know what you want,” she spoke softly. “But you know that we can’t. My mom won’t allow you to call Sonny for this.”

“I know.” A few seconds later he relaxed a little. He wasn’t relaxed by any means, she didn’t think he would until they got home, but he was better. One of his hands was around her middle, stroking her side, while the other held her shoulders close to him. “I’m sorry.” He whispered after a minute.

“Why are you sorry?”

“I shouldn’t have left the house until I knew you were safe. I was waiting for you by the car. I should have waited in your room. If I had then I would have heard him.”

“You didn’t know.”

“But I made an assumption. I assumed that your mom was home. I assumed that you were just talking with her. I should have made sure. If I had then you wouldn’t have—” He choked. Sam could hear how much he was struggling. She looked up and saw him staring ahead. She knew he was staring at Ric. She moved one hand to his cheek.

“Hey. Look at me.” He didn’t move for a minute. She gently pulled his head toward her. When he was finally looking at her, she began to speak. “I’m not upset with you. You saved me.”

“But—”

“But nothing, Jason. If you hadn’t been there then who knows what could have happened.”

“Your mom would’ve heard you scream.”

“And then what? Who knows if he would have stopped? Maybe she would have tried to pull him off me and he would push her away causing her to fall and hit her head on a step. Or maybe he would have hit her so hard she lost consciousness. Maybe he would have hit me so hard and I lost consciousness before he attacked my mom. And yes, maybe she would have walked in and saved me. We’ll never know if any of those things would have happened because you _were_ here. You were here and you defended me. You saved me from him. Don’t let the ‘what ifs’ drag you down or make you think that what you did wasn’t important.”

“I just wish that it hadn’t gotten as far as it did.”

“So do I. But the only person responsible for it happening is Ric. Not you, not me, not my mom. No one but him.” Jason gave her a small smile and nodded. His eyes seemed lighter than before, but she could tell that he still felt guilty. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. She smiled back and leaned her head back on his shoulder. He continued to rub her side. His head was on top her hers, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. She knew he did that sometimes when he wanted to be comforted. Her mom walked over to them, briefly glancing at her husband on the floor. She kneeled in front of the couple and took one of Sam’s hands.

“The police should be here any minute.” Alexis informed them.

“Thanks mom.”

“I’m so sorry, honey.” Tears filled the older woman’s eyes.

“It’s not your fault, mom.”

“Rationally I know that, but my heart has other ideas.”

“Well tell your heart to stop being stupid.” Alexis smiled and kissed the back of her daughter’s hand.

“Kristina and Molly are okay too.”

“Did they wake up?” Sam felt guilty that she hadn’t thought of her sisters yet. She was surprised that Kristina hadn’t come running in after she screamed for Jason, even if her sister was a deep sleeper.

“Molly did, but she’s a baby so I was able to get her back to sleep pretty quickly. Luckily Kristina can sleep through the apocalypse.” Sam smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. The sound of sirens became apparent and became louder until the red and blue lights were visible through the windows. The sound cut off and Alexis stood up and went to meet the police at the door. Sam heard the polite greetings and then saw two officers walk into her field of vision. They looked between Ric and the couple.

“You do this, Morgan?” One of them asked. Sam looked him in the eye and replied.

“Yeah, he did it defending me.”


End file.
